User blog:MilitaryBrat/Creepypasta vs Batman villains
Creppypasta............Creatures meant to shock and unnerve whoever learns about them. VS Batman's villains............The rogue gallery of DC's greatest hero. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!!?!??!?!?! Creepypastas: Creepypasta stories are stories that are meant to disturb, unnerve, frighten, terrify, and most of all scare people. They can be realistic, fantastical, or otherwise a mixture of the two. * Slender Man.jpg|Slenderman The rake.jpg|The Rake Jeff.jpg|Jeff the Killer Goatman.jpg|Goatman Janethekiller.png|Jane the Killer Slenderman Powers-Slenderwalking, mind control, mimicry, shape shifting, ability to adjust his height, tentacles, slender disease. *The Rake Powers/ weapons: Super human speed, foot long claws, night vision. *Jeff the Killer Powers/weapons: Kitchen Knife, super human strength, insanity. *Goatman powers/weapons: Large single headed axe, Goat horns, human transformation. *Jane the killer powers/weapons: kitchen knives, superhuman strength Batman villains: Batman's villains are some of the most famous names in comic book villains. They are also some of the most devious. * Rasalghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Man-Bat1.jpg|Man-Bat JokerDCAU1.jpg|Joker BaneTNBA.jpg|Bane Harley.jpg|Harley Quinn Ra's Al Ghul abilities/weapons: immortality (though can be killed), scimitar *Man Bat abilities/weapons: Flight, Bat sonar, Bat claws *Joker weapons/abilities: crowbar, switchblade, insanity *Bane abilities: venom fueled strength, peak fitness even when not fueled by Venom *Harley Quinn weapons: Revolver (punching glove), switch blade When voting compare the warriors like this: Slenderman vs Ra's Al ghul The Rake vs ManBat Jeff the Killer vs Joker Goatman vs Bane Jane the Killer vs Harley Quinn Voting ends April 6th, 2013. Prologue- "Father," Talia started with fright in her voice, "We don't need these other men to kill the beloved, we can do it-" "Obviously not daughter, if the detective is still alive." Ra's said harshly. He walked into the chamber where Bane and Dr. Kirk Langstrom were sitting. "Ah, the great Ra's Al Ghul." Bane said when he saw the Demon's Head. "The demon, the immortal. I thought you were only a legend. I have seen the hardest men on the planet go pale at your name." Dr. Langstrom had looked up at the word immortal. "Surly this man is confused." "And you are Bane." Ra's said to him in reply, "The only man to come closer than I to destroying the Batman forever." "It's a pleasure," Bane answered, "Dr Langstrom and I were discussing what may your plan be." "Ah yes, must not forget about you Dr. Langstrom. I understand the Batman has cured you of the serum." "Yes he has Ra's." Langstrom said, "However, Dr. March has made a better formula than the last one. The one that turned my wife into the creature." "Good, I hope for your sake you can control it." "It's better than that Ra's." And with that Langstrom blinked. His green eyes turned red, and brown fur started growing all over his body. He grew from 6 feet tall to 10 feet, and his face contorted into a bat like visage. His arms elongated and became wings. Impressed, Ra's said to him "it's better than I thought." "And even better, "Langstrom said in his raspy voice, changed by his transformation. "I'm still the man I was before I changed, My intelligence isn't changed, and my mental state is intact." With that explanation Langstrom became a man again. "Very good good Doctor." The Joker said as he walked in with Harley at his side. "Whats this i hear about killing the Batman Ra's?" "Joker, my father didn't invite you for a reason" Talia said in disgust. "Talia is right, Joker. You and your wench must leave." Ra's said. "Now hold on just a minute old man," Harley started "I may not know what a wench is, but you gotta let Mr. J and me help ya kill Batman." "Father, you musn't let them." "Feeling scared for your beloved, Talia?" Bane asked slyly. "Shut up, you clearly don't know the Joker do you Bane?" "I know him to be a psycotic mind. Something we could use if need be. He could distract the Batman, while I break him." "For a muscle bound brute, you surprise me Bane." Dr. Langstrom said. "Thank you my good Doctor." "That's all good and fine, "Talia started "But how are you so confident you can control the Joker?" "We won't be able to, But we can trust that he'll go after the Batman." Dr Langstrom answered. "Bane, Dr. Langstrom you 2 want the Joker and his wench to come with us?" "Yes we do," Dr Langstrom answered. "It's settled then" Battle- "Gotham City, this is where we will find the detective." Ra's said as the 4 men and 1 lady arrived in Gotham. They each split up and meet in crime ally. However, they're not alone. Somebody is watching them. 5 somebodies to be exact. There's a tall man, with a very white, emotionless face in a suit. Something that looks to be a man, but naked, with claws on his hands. Another man is also watching. He's black, with grey hair and a wrinkled face that looks as if its seen too many things. Sitting in the dark of the night, is a couple. Two children, a boy and a girl. The boy has a very white face, with black hair, a white hoodie, and a glasgow grin from himself. With him is a girl, a girl in a dark blue hoodie with raven black hair. "It seems we have some competition for this kill." Slenderman whispered to his companions. "Rake, Jeff go find out what these people want. Sneak into that club they're meeting in, and listen in on the conversation." Then, thinking about what he just said Slenderman reconsiders. "On second thought, Jeff, take Jane with you." The two children walk up to the door and try to get in. However, they're stopped by the bouncer, named Tony. "Hey kids, ain't nobody allowed in under 21. And you don't look to be that old." Tony gets a look at Jeff's face and is squicked out. "Jesus kid, what the hell happened to your face?" "You want to know what happened? Follow me." Jeff walks into the ally where the other creepypastas are hiding. Tony sees the rake and is creeped out by him, but continues to follow Jeff. Suddenly, a leg sneaks out from behind a dumpster. Tony is tripped by a elderly black man. "What's your damn problem old man?" Tony yells as Jeff descends upon him. "Shhh, just go to sleep." Jeff coos to him, the last thing Tony sees is Jeff's black eyes as Jeff plunges his knife into his throat. "Now to the club Jeff, my sweet." "You the new busboys?" the manager asks them when they walk in. "Yes we are," Jeff says. "Your bouncer gave us some trouble" "Sorry about that. He has what's called morality. Doesn't think kids should work in a place like this. Anyways, I have 5 people in the backroom, the last people to use it left a bit of a mess. Go clean it up. Take the bleach with you, it got pretty messy." Jeff and Jane get the bleach and other cleaning supplies from the supply closet, and go into the backroom to find Ra's, Bane, Joker, Harley, and Dr. Langstrom. "You two," Ra's barks, "clean up these bodies." "Yes sir, right away." Jane says. "Why are we here in crime ally Ra's?" Joker asks. "Because, Joker. The detective lost his parents in this part of town when coming home from a movie. Today is the anniversary of their deaths. We will kill the detective where he was born." Hearing this, Jeff and Jane sprint outside to get the rest of the creepypastas. "Those kids," Dr. Langstrom said, "Its Robin and Batgirl" "I should have known the detective to post lookouts here." Ra's says. "What should we do then puddin?" Harley asks Joker. "Simple, we get rid of them" Joker answers. The 5 of them chase after the two kids, knocking down employees and customers alike. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!!!" Ra's shouts as he chases them. He comes to a stop outside the club and finds not only Jeff and Jane, but also Slenderman and the Rake. A crowd started forming outside around Ra's and the others. "Ah yes, the mystical Slenderman. I did not know you would be here in Gotham. What are you here for?" Ra's asks. The Slenderman paused for a moment. And then suddenly in the blink of an eye he went from accross the street from the crowd to being right in front of them. "I'm here for Batman of course. As well as the children of Gotham." Slenderman whispered. "That's some poker face you've got there slim." Joker says. Suddenly Slenderman grows taller, and the tentacles from his back shoot out and one grabs Joker by the ankle. Joker is hoisted off the ground and Slenderman's tentacles come closer to his face. "HELP!!! HARLEY HELP ME!!!" Joker yells frantically.Truly terrified by something in his life. "I'm coming puddin'" Harley says as she runs over to Slenderman. She tries punching him, which doesn't work so she takes out her gun. "Hey tall guy, let my puddin' go." Harley commanded. "You think you can kill me with a gun?" Slenderman asks. "Not just any gun sweetheart." And with that Harley pulls the trigger and a boxing glove punches Slenderman right where his jaw is supposed to be. Slenderman is surrised, but not damaged. However Joker was dropped which is what Harley wanted. The rake runs towards the five of them, but is stopped by Bane, who by way of his system of tubes and switches injects venom into his brain, he becomes taller, and stronger. He throws the Rake clear down the street and he hits a bus. The Rake is shaken, but mostly unhurt. Bane goes to finish him but Dr. Langstrom cuts him off and says: "No, he's mine." "As you wish Doctor." Bane replied. Dr. Langstrom walks calmly to the Rake, who simply eyes Langstrom with curiosity. While walking to the Rake, Dr. Langstrom transforms. His eyes turn red, his arms elongate, his height changes, his face becomes the face of a bat, and brown fur starts growing all over his body. The Rake is threatened by this new creature. He races towards Langstrom, zig zagging back and forth. Dr. Langstrom however takes flight. He rises up into the night sky, leaving the Rake down low on the street. Langstrom bombards the Rake with sonar, making him hold his head and cry in pain. After Joker was dropped, Jeff decided to take a look at this new victim. He takes a seat on Joker's chest and starts blowing at his face. This wakes Joker up and sees Jeff sitting on him. "Nice look kid, but I did it first." "Don't talk, go to sleep." Jeff brings his knife closer towards Joker's throat. Joker however isn't having any of this. "Not now kid, have to kill the Batman." Joker pushes Jeff off of him and looks for a weapon to use. He finds his switchblade and tries to get a slash in. He cuts Jeff's knife hand which causes him to drop his knife. "It's time for your spanking you brat." Joker says as he attempts to strangle him. Jeff then bites Joker's arm. He runs into an ally and finds a crowbar. He waits for Joker to walk by, and leaps out to try and kill him. Joker sees Jeff though and leaps out in time. Jeff is left on the ground. Joker sees the crowbar and grabs it. Jeff tries to grab at him, but Joker simply kicks him back. "Something about this seems familiar," Joker says "Ah who cares?" Joker then beats Jeff with his crowbar, over. And over again. Jeff's blood splashing on the walls of the buildings. And finally a killing blow to Jeff's head. Brain matter and skull going everywhere. CP:4 BV:5 Ra's unsheathes his sword, and removes his cloak as to make it harder for Slenderman to grab at him. Leaving his torso uncovered however. "You've grown since last I saw you Ra's." Slenderman says. "Though even I do not know your real name." "I must kill the detective slenderman. He will not join me in cleansing the world, nor will he allow it. And if you are standing in my way then I must kill you too." Ra's replies. He races towards Slenderman, barely slowing down from the static that's clouding his vision. However when he gets to about 3 feet of Slenderman, the static becomes too much for him and he is brought to his knees. Slenderman comes closer to Ra's, ready to kill the immortal when Bane strikes. "MONSTER!!! DO NOT TOUCH RA'S AL GHUL!!!!!!" He punches Slenderman with such force that he is knocked into the club. Harley is looking for the Joker, and finds him in the ally. "Hey puddin, pretty wild party huh?" "A bit distracting reall-" But Joker's reply was cut short by Jane's knife to the spinal cord. CP: 4 BV: 4 "PUDDIN!!!!!!" Harley yells in fright. She tackles Jane and starts hitting her. However, Jane simply takes out her knife and stabs Harley right in the heart, killing her instantly. CP: 4 BV: 3 Langstrom is now circling the Rake, trying to decide when he should attack. He divebombs the Rake, and knocks him into a group of onlookers. The Rake decides to climb a building, and tries to find Dr. Langstrom. But he is nowhere to be found. Suddenly though, the Rake is frightned by something. He swipes his claws at what frightened him but it only turns out to be Goatman in his human form. "What're you doing Rake? It's just me. That big man seems mighty strong. Is he?" The rake nods his head. "Well then he probably might not be a problem for me." The goatman replies. He then jumps down into the ally between a flower store and a liquor store where he stashed his axe. He grabs it and walks towards Bane. "Huh? What's this? Bane asks himself as he sees an elderly black male with an axe walking towards him. Suddenly though, the man changes into a very large, goat headed man. "Child's play" Bane says to himself. The goatman swings the axe at Bane's head, Bane ducks the axe swing and delivers a punch to the midsection. It knocks the wind out of the Goatman, as well as his last few meals. But he isn't out. The goatman swings his axe at Bane, who catches it in his hands by the space below the axe head. "You try to attack me with toys, goatman?" Bane menacingly says. "I think not." Bane snaps the axe in two, leaving the goatman helpless. Bane grabs the goatman, and lifts him over his head. By the end of this, I will break you." He heaves the goatman into a garbage truck, which dents with goatman's impact. Then Bane lifts the goatman up over his head again, and brings him down hard. Over his knee. The impact breaks goatman's back, but doesn't kill him. "You are a very hardy creature goatman," Bane says, impressed. But decides to end his suffering, and tears the goatman's head off of his shoulders. CP: 3 BV: 3 Jane is coming upon Ra's. She attempts to kill him, but all she receives is a backhand by the demon's head. This enrages her. She tries to slit the immortal's throat, and succeeds in slashing it. Just not fatally. He receives a skin deep wound to the front of his neck. Just missing his arteries and windpipe. In retaliation, Ra's slices off Jane's arms. This renders her immobile. He then decapitates her smoothly. CP: 2 BV: 3 The Rake is searching for Dr. Langstrom, who surprises him with a sonar blast to the ears. This enrages the Rake, but he attampts to kill Langstrom again. Langstrom is ten feet from the edge of the flower shop. But the Rake jumps out at him and with his claws, he stabs deep into Langstrom's sides. Langstrom lets out a primordial shriek that pierces the night. He crashes into the ground with the Rake on top of him. Langstrom involuntarily transforms into his human form again. Barely alive, Langstrom reaches towards the sky, towards absolution. The Rake simply lets him die. CP: 2 BV: 2 Slenderman, who had gotten back up from Bane's vicious blow was watching the battle happen. He had seen Bane break the goatman's back. He had seen Jane kill the Joker and Harley. He was going to re-enter the battle when he had observed the fighters in action, and saw that he only had the Rake left over. He teleported behind Bane, and saw that the venom feeding into his brain was vulnerable. Slenderman slashed the tube with a tentacle. This surprised Bane, who frantically tried to repair the damage. "NO!!!! THE VENOM!!!! I NEED TO HAVE IT!!!!!!" Bane screamed in agony. Hearing Bane's screams, the Rake raced over and saw Slenderman standing over the brute. "Do with him as you please" Slenderman whispered. The Rake unhinged his mouth to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of sharpened teeth. Bane, now knowing fear for the first time in his life attempts to fight off the Rake. However in his state of shock, Bane isn't able to do much. The Rake closes his mouth over Bane's throat and rips it out. The Rake savors the blood running down his throat with joy. CP: 2 BV: 1 Ra's now realises he is alone. He saw the Rake kill Bane, and is now working on a plan of action. However, before he can put it into play, he is assaulted by a barrage of coughing. Slenderman is working on him, and succeeding too. The Rake is attempting to kill Ra's, but Ra's wills himself free of the sickness for a brief moment, and manages to decapitate the Rake. CP: 1 BV: 1 It is too late for Ra's though. Slenderman descends upon the leader of the League of Assassins, and makes him experience that which is true pain, and hell. CP: 1 BV: 0 WINNER: Creepypasta Category:Blog posts